ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunflower Official
The Sunflower Official, sometimes called the SO, is the head of the Department of Mary Sues. He is said to be the oldest of the Flowers. History Origins The Sunflower Official first sprouted as an ordinary plant on the world later known as Origin. When the black hole at the centre of Origin's star system emitted several bursts of radiation, the SO Awakened in the first pulse, making him the first of the Firstborn."Origins: Chapter 1" by Huinesoron Following the second pulse, the SO engaged in a mind-altering communion with the other Firstborn, and after the third and final pulse, adopted the name 'Sunflower Official' to differentiate himself from the other sentient Sunflowers of Origin. The SO played a part in founding the Works that would later become the beginnings of Headquarters, based on the Hill where he Awoke."Origins: Chapter 2", by Huinesoron"Origins: Chapter 3", by Huinesoron He was the first Flower to pass through a plothole with a known destination, and participated in the plothole-manipulation experiments that led to the expansion of HQ beyond Origin. The Sunflower Official founded the Organisation, and later renamed and repurposed it as the PPC. He was head of the PPC until 1992 HST, when the Mysterious Somebody arrived in HQ; the MS used his Force powers to cause an insanity epidemic in the PPC and the death of the Poppy, leading to the SO abdicating his position and beginning the Somebody's reign. The Reorganisation During the Reorganisation, the Sunflower Official was instrumental in the expulsion of the Mysterious Somebody and the DIS. After that, he formed the Board of Department Heads, the DES, and the DIA and DIO in order to prevent the bloodshed from happening again. Board of Flowers The SO played a key role in defending HQ during the attacks on the building in 2006. He remained on the Board of Department Heads following its restructuring at that time, and after the Swan's Egg event was a member of the third incarnation of the Board."Origins: Prologue" by Huinesoron Harm from Agents Not all agents are sane, and even the ones that are get furious from time to time. Once, the SO was tied up and surrounded with bear traps. Another time, an agent used the Avis spell from Harry Potter to conjure up several species of goldfinch, as goldfinches just love sunflower seeds. Alternate Universe Death In the Tangled Webs story "Shades of Black and Red," the SO was charged with trying to restart the Mary Sue Factory, as well as trying to release several DIS members from custody. Because of that, he was burned to death by the Mysterious Somebody and his minions. A video of that event came to the Multiverse Monitor staff's hands in the main PPC continuum, giving rise to the SO Conspiracy Theory. Appearances As one of the most prominent Flowers, the Sunflower Official appears in a large number of PPC stories. Some key appearances include: *The SO first appeared in TOS Mission 5, "What Might Have Been." *His history is explored in "Origins." *In the PPC Playscripte Radio Play, the SO was voiced by Huinesoron. References Category:Free-to-Use Category:Flowers Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Firstborn Category:Board of Department Heads Category:PPC Staff Category:Original Series